My Knight in Shining Armor
by sljh
Summary: (R for later chapters) Kel's life has been about duty, friendship and honor. What happens when love threatens to destroy them all? Reviews are always appreciated.
1. Where's Neal?

Keladry of Mindelan overviewed the sight before in silence as she stood aloft the walls of New Hope. The woods were deserted of enemies ever since the turning point of the war but one thing was still nagging her mind.  
  
Neal.  
  
~*~ Three months ago ~*~  
  
Kel was talking lightly with Yukimi noh Daiomoru in Yamani when someone rapped smartly at her door. Opening the door to a messenger from the looks of his uniform, he gave a short bow to Kel. "Is Yuki with you, Protector of the Small?"  
  
Keeping in the sigh of her "title", Kel saw from the corner of her as Yuki slowly got to her feet. Giving a bow with her palms pressed on her thighs, she said with an accented lilt to her Common, "This is she."  
  
The messenger cleared his throat and gravely said, "I'm sorry to inform you that you're betrothed, Nealan of Queenscove, met his death a week ago at the coasts of Scanran." His face became sober. "His body is yet to be retrieved, but it's been assumed that the ocean swept any traces of him away."  
  
Yuki's face revealed nothing but her hands shook. "This... cannot be possible..." She swallowed hard. "We... were to be wed when he returned from his mission..." Suddenly, her vision blurred and dizziness tromped through her head.  
  
Kel gasped, "Yuki!" when the Yamani crumpled to the floor in a faint.  
  
~*~ End of Flashback ~*~  
  
Growling, Kel thought frustratedly, 'God dammit Neal! How could you be so stupid?'  
  
A hand pressed on her shoulder and she smiled briefly up into Dom's blue eyes. He searched her face and noticed the mulish look in her face. "Kel... don't you... don't you _dare_ go out and look for him! He's dead and you have to accept that!"  
  
Her usually dreamy hazel eyes were hard. "I know he's still alive. Don't ask me how I know, I just know it." She bitterly spat at the floor. "Don't worry Dom. New Hope may function well without me but I'm still working on Serene Light. It's a far cry from defending itself and I need to be around to show them the ropes." Rubbing her temples, she softened. "Gods curse it, he was such an idiot."  
  
Dom patted her arm. "It's been hard on all of us. C'mon, his Majesty requires us at the ball tonight."  
  
"Shit..."  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Change out of that shirt and wear this one," Kel ordered. "And stop gawking! I am a girl, you know."  
  
Tobe obeyed as he changed in the dresser room and she heard him say, "Well, Lady, it's not like you've ever worn a dress before. Especially one that _showed_ that you're a girl."  
  
Fire rose to her cheeks. Trust Tobe to be frank. Bitterly, Kel thought that the red dress was the same but Lalasa insisted that it was the only size available at short notice. Kel suspected that Lalasa had worked on this for weeks knowing very well about the ball and feigned ignorance. She sighed; at least she wasn't wearing any face paint. Her hair was still as short as ever and that couldn't be changed. Tying a loose, darker red burnoose around her neck, she formed a hood and hid Griffin from view at her side.  
  
According to Myles and Raoul, assassination attempts of the King were higher from the resulting war. Scanrans have already brutally mutilated several of their knights; who was to stop them from the King himself?  
  
When Tobe came out, she inspected him, tweaking tunic and fixing his collar. He grinned up at her. "No need to dawdle, miss."  
  
She ruffled him on the head. "Don't get smart with me. Have you sent the message to Yuki?"  
  
Tobe nodded solemnly.  
  
Kel scribbled out a note that read, 'Lalasa, we've left early, and thanks for the clothes. Love, Kel.' Leaving it on a table, she and Tobe left Lalasa's closed store (she was out visiting a customer) and she suddenly groaned. At Tobe's inquiring look, she explained with a smile, "I can't exactly ride in a dress now, can I?" She eyed Peachblossom and Hoshi. "Mount up. I'll just have to ride with my legs off to one of his side."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Sipping her drink, Kel's eyes roamed the ballroom and her brows furrowed in concern. She saw Yuki had decided to attend but her once lively eyes were now dull. Prince Roald's wife, Shinko was doing all she can to engage Yuki in a conversation but it looked like Shinko was doing all the talking.  
  
"Hasn't anyone told you you're supposed to be dancing at these things?"  
  
Kel looked at the outstretched hand and her eyes traveled to a familiar, handsome face.  
  
"Faleron! I thought you were still on patrol." She curtsied and took his hand.  
  
His eyes laughed at her. "You'd make a decent court lady, Kel."  
  
She retorted, "For that, I'm purposely stepping on your toes."  
  
They fell into idle chatter, but Kel's eyes strayed every now and then to King Jonathan and Queen Thayet. She measured the surrounding nobles and noticed Raoul doing the same thing. She grinned and felt better; many people were keeping an eye for the King and Queen's safety. To their sides were other rulers from different countries. Turning her head back to Faleron, she was surprised to see Dom instead. "When did we change partners?"  
  
He winked at her. "You should pay more attention then, and how come you never told me you could dance?"  
  
Regarding him, Kel decided he didn't know and inwardly smiled. She said lightly, "Excuse me, Seargent Dom, but I believe I will return you to your adoring ladies. I must go check on Yuki." She sweeped another curtsy.  
  
Halfway there, hysterical screaming rippled through the air. Kel swiftly drew her sword; many knights also did the same. Finding the cause of the chaos, Kel saw a blonde-haired, blue-eyed man blundering about the ballroom. The nobles and ladies drew away at each step he took and Kel shouted in Scanran, "Not one more step....!"  
  
He grinned horribly and rasped out in a voice unlike his own, "He is there. You know what you must do." His eyes were locked with Kel's and he cackled. "Unless you want him to become like me."  
  
Weaving out of the crowd, she grabbed him by the shirt. "What do you know of him? Where is he?!"  
  
It was too late. His throat had closed up, and he gasped for air before his eyes turned glazed and Kel threw him down, disgusted.  
  
Tobe took her by the arm and Kel grinned ruefully down at him. Palace guards took the dead Scanran away and the ballroom returned to normal, now alive with gossip.  
  
Merric asked her with worried eyes. "What was that all about?" Her other friends pretended they weren't listening as they chattered quietly among themselves, picking at the food.  
  
She shrugged behind her Yamani mask. "One of Maggur's messengers. Pardon me, Merric, but I require an audience with the King." Making her way to the King, she noticed gratefully that Queen Thayet had drawn the nobles and rulers away from Jon.  
  
At his side, she casually picked a grape and turned her head away, pretending to be interested in the dancing couples.  
  
"You do know that this is most likely a trap?" It was Jon who was studying his cup and smiling at the passing nobles. "There are risks involved that all say I should not let you go in there alone. You would most likely lose your life. what do you think, Lady Knight?" he asked from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Kel chewed thoughtfully on the grape and her eyes fell upon her friends. Quick-tempered Merric, easy-going Faleron, jolly Cleon with his shy wife, Tobe who stuck to her like a shadow, fliratious Dom, energetic Owen, and many others, all who knew Neal in one way or another. Her gaze finally fell upon the quiet Yuki, and she saw her hurt, the pain and sadness that burdened her.  
  
Picking another grape, she said lightly, "I think, it's time to go on with the plan."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Even I don't get what just happened. ^^ R&R plz! 


	2. The Plan

Galloping down the woods came a shaggy grey pony and upon it was what seemed to be a peasant male. Upon closer inspection, the viewer would see dreamy green-brown eyes and the stubborn chin. On his back laid a quiver full of arrow along with a longbow. A grey head with tattered ears popped its head out from the bags and the peasant hissed, "Get back in; they'll recognize you!" Closer inspection revealed a hidden sword along with the dog and sparrows that flitted from tree to tree, but in a manner that was normal and non-suspicious.  
  
Kel grimaced. For anything in the world would she have given to take Peachblossom, but he was easily recognizeable. She had also left behind her glaive, but thankfully, she was allowed to take her griffin feathers so long they were kept from view. Reining Raindancer to a slow trot, Kel sighted something in a distance and grinned in relief. For a while, she thought she was lost.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"King Maggur will be holding the masquerade ball in three days. I will disguise myself as a Scanran lady and get into his good graces because unlike your Highness' other knights, I can change my appearance without using magic. His mages will be able to see past any illusions, Majesty."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Quietly clip-clopping down the path, Kel glanced every so often at the sparrows in case they signalled an enemy making his way towards her path. Twice she had to hid from view as small groups of Scanran armies made their way past her. After some hours of tromping off the path into the woods, she stumbled onto a broad clearing of a pleasant looking home, smoke billowing from the chimney.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"With Your Majesty's permission, I will cross the Scanran border into a village I know. Some of Sir George's friends are located there. From there, they will help me cross the Vassa and inform me of the next checkpoint's whereabouts."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Leading Raindancer into the small stables, she flipped open the bulging bag and out jumped her grey dog.  
  
"Keep an eye on her and stay with the sparrows." Taking a swig from her water jug, she washed some into her hands and tossed it back.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"George's men have a secluded hideout positioned deeper in the Scanran territory, your Highness. We are to exchange the loaned pony for a more majestic horse and the disguises will be given to me there as well. They will escort me as my 'servants' and I'm on my own from there."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Rapping on the door, a lean, but agile-looking man opened it to Kel. Briefly showing the thieves' sign, Kel was ushered in.   
  
"Y'ave sum time befo' we's t' take yah. The bath's drawn in t'at room overs there. There's a dressin' room sumwheres in there wit all tha stuffs y'need."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"My Scanran identity is Katherine of the Melnikov clan. That clan was disbanded some years ago and the war leader's family, including himself, supposedly died in one of the war back then. Though others are not sure, Daine's animals found out for certain. However, George's people encouraged the rumor that the daughter was still alive in order for this plan to work."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Carefully scrubbing herself in the perfumed bath, Kel washed her hair with the special scented lotion one of the healers have given to her. Dunking her head underwater, she emerged out of the wash bath once she was clean and quickly dried herself.  
  
Skipping into the dressing room, Kel's eyes landed upon a trunk and she flicked it open, gasping at the elegant dresses that were carefully laid into it. She grinned wryly. Lalasa had worked on this no doubt and Alanna had given careful instructions on the Scanran designs. It was extravagent enough but Kel was sensible enough to remember that this was only a loan for the ball. Slipping into the soft doe-colored dress beaded with pearls upon the neckline, she noted gratefully the draping sleeves that covered her arms.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"You do know that Maggur is most likely baiting you to retrieve Sir Neal? You are the cause of his collasped unnatural army and he's looking for revenge, Lady Knight. Are you telling me that you are willing to go despite the fact that all signs point out that this is a trap? And how do you know for certain whether or not Sir Neal is still alive?"  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Kel searched through the trunk and found the bag full of womanly facials. She sighed; she never thought she would have to come to this. Plopping herself in front of a mirror, she transformed her face with practiced ease. Her eyes became rounder and more innocent looking, her cheeks perched higher with a slight blush, and her lips became pouty with the soft pink. Holding her hair back thin cloth that would keep any stray hairs from wandering, she carefully put on a blonde wig.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Highness, we've discussed this. Precautions have been made that this plan will not fail. It must not. Neal is still out there somewhere and I am the only one eligible in retrieving him. This is my duty as a knight, Majesty. This is also my duty as his friend."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Taking out a small container from the trunk, she took out two clear but colored, small circles and put the soft plastic in each eye, rapidly blinking to let it feel more natural. For the final detail, she strapped on a similar doe-colored mask that covered half her face, revealing only part of her cheeks and the rest of her lower face. Feathers donned the upper area of her mask and small beads sparkled at the corners. Eyeing the mirror, she noted with satisfaction of her complete transformation. She no longer looked any bit of her former self but rather a Scanran lady with the notable blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"...very well, Lady Kel. Dom and his men will take charge over Serene Light and Haven. In the meantime, I require only one thing of you: do _not_ touch a hair on Maggur's head. You may not strike him down in his own territory."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The man that had originally opened the door to Kel whistled as she exited the room. He and another fellow were dressed in common clothing and his friend seemed mildly surprised as well.  
  
"You clean up well, Lady Knight; no one will be able to recognize you."  
  
Sweeping a curtsy, Kel grinned. "I feel foolish in this gawdy dress. Let's get on with this, shall we boys?"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Perhaps... if King Maggur followed me into the _Tortallan_ borders...?"  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
With the help of one of the spies, Kel mounted the horse with both her legs off at one of the horse's side. Stringing the rein to his saddle, the man led her down the trial, his friend bringing up the rear with his own horse. Sparrows flitted in a careful distance and Jump followed as well, hidden from view in the shading trees.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Then by all means, you have my permission to bring him to the court."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A dome-shaped palace tipped at the horizon as the sun yawned its fading orange colors into black oblivion. The lasting colors glinted off the extravagent, yet simple surface of the palace and Kel grudgingly admitted that despite the despiseable ruler, his palace was a beauty.  
  
Kel whispered, "Jump, act the stray dog you are and wander the outsides of the palace. Nari, get your flock to fan out among the palace and if you can, search the premises for any sign of Neal." Nodding to the spy at her side, she said, "They'll fetch for you at the stables if anything goes wrong. Return when the ball's about to end."  
  
They finally reached the palace outer gates and the guards raised their brows at Kel's mode of transportation, but did not say a word. After all, who were they to question a noble's way?  
  
Kel's "servant" untied her horse's reins from his saddle horn and she waited patiently as he and his friend slipped off their horses. Both held out one hand to her and she let herself be helped down, giving a polite nod to both of the "servants" when her feet touched the floor. Bowing, they led the three horses away.  
  
Taking a step past the outer gates, Kel braced herself and let herself relaxed into what she hoped was a casual demeanor. Checking if her mask was in place, she murmured softly, "Well, here goes nothing."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know right now there's only action/adventure, but I promise love is gonna make its appearance. For now, reeeeeeeeeeeeview plz! ^^ Thank you to those that have. 


	3. Disguises and Deceit

A/N: Please accept my 1000 apologies for making you wait. I'm having difficulty juggling three stories at once, so I'm warning you in advance that the next chapter may not come out in a while. I want to get at least one of my stories out of the way before I concentrate on the other two.  
  
[...] means they're speaking in Scanran. It's really bothersome to put in every beginning of a conversation that they're speaking it.  
  
Oh and, does anyone remember if King Maggur knows Common? Because in this story, I'm going to assume he doesn't since I don't remember if he does or doesn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
Responses to reviewers:  
  
Lara Roberts: Thank you! At least I know one reader hints some romance. Otherwise, why would I bother putting this story in the romance section???  
  
Lady Atalanta: Haha, actually, I never knew what Alias was when you mentioned it until I asked my brother. He gave me the weirdest look and asked where I had been. @_@ I'm sorry that I don't watch much TV! T_T  
  
Protector of the Small: Hee hee, I hafta admit, I like that coupling too.  
  
zella: Thanks for sticking with me for two chapters. It may not be much to some people, but it means alot to me. Thanks!  
  
Numair's Magelet: Of course. I'm not one of those people who just leave their stories unattended... although I tend to do that for a week or so... haha... ^^;;  
  
......... : You know I seriously counted how many periods you put in for like a minute but I kept losing count, so I just copied and paste. Wonder why I didn't do that in the first place... ANYWAY, thanks for your compliments! I will also be eagerly trying to finish another chapter! ^^  
  
  
  
SO, let's get on with it!  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
  
One by one, the nobles were announced as they floated past the doorman and down towards the open court. Calming her nerves, Kel thought of the serene lake and struggled to smooth her appearance. As she stepped up to the man, she whispered into his ear, ignoring his look of surprise. Hurriedly sweeping her way down the steps, she managed to submerge into the crowd as he announced, [Katherine of the Melnikov clan.]  
  
[Did he say Katherine? Of the Melnikov clan?]  
  
[Hmph, I guess the rumors were true then.]  
  
[Where _is_ she, anyway?]  
  
Kel drifted past many of the dancing nobles and graciously accepted a glass of wine before subtly dumping its contents into a plant pot. She inwardly smiled at the nobles' twittering whispers and took a seat at a corner of a banquet table, partially hidden from sight. However, from her point of view, she was able to see all.  
  
One by one, she politely turned down dancing invitations and she sighed, loading her plate so that it would seem that she would be too busy eating to dance. That done, her eyes sweeped the crowd in search of King Maggur; after all, it was his masquerade ball and he was bound to attend.  
  
[Pardon me, but would you rather not indulge in dancing like the other court ladies?] a deep voice questioned in an amused tone.  
  
[Ah, so you've seen past my charade of eating?] Flicking her eyes to the side, she observed a slightly built, though rather bulgy blonde-haired man ordained in obviously royal clothing. Hastily, she got to her feet, and managed to curtsy gracefully, all the while saying, [Your majesty, I am honored by your presence.] Inwardly, she winced; she sounded like one of those twitless court ladies in Tortall.  
  
A hand tilted her head up and he said gently, [I have not seen the likes of you before in my courts. What is your name?]  
  
Arranging her features so that her lips slightly trembled as she gazed down at the floor, she said softly in a pitch higher than usual, [Katherine of Melnikov, Highness.] She made an effort of swallowing in order to show that she was hesitating on what she was about to say. [Beg your Majesty's forgiveness, but may I request so brazen a demand?] She shivered, not from the cold, but from the way he caressed her cheek before dropping his hand.  
  
[Speak.]  
  
Clasping her hands behind her like a chided school girl, she said, [Your Highness knows of my tragedy and it was during those long years in which I've longed to seek your audience. Now I come to request shelter within your kingdom, for I have no where else to go, no home to live in.] She signed, hoping she pulled off the helpless damsel in distress act.  
  
His eyes unreadable, he said, [Your clan's loss is deeply felt, but of what use will you be to me?] He lazily smiled at her, as he traced the side of her neck to the end of her shoulders. [I am willing to house you if you are willing to... cooperate.]  
  
Kel pretended to have no notion about what he meant. [I speak Tortallan, though, with a bit of a heavy accent. Father also taught me how to use weapons and that knowledge has saved me from many predicaments.] Taking a deep breath, she proposed, [Mayhaps your Majesty requires a protector? Though you have your means of securing alliances, there may be one or two rebels who will try their luck in slewing your Highness.]  
  
He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his blue eyes calculative. [You would make an excellent spy; you could keep an eye on the royal courts on what extent their loyalties lie.] King Maggur was no fool. If he took in this homeless girl, she would be so grateful to him that she would lay her life down for him. In fact, she was already proposing to do so. He smiled. [Your plan is a good one, Lady Katherine. Consider it done.]  
  
She sweeped another cursty. [Thank you, your Majesty.]  
  
-----------ONE MONTH LATER----------------  
  
"Have you found him yet?" she hissed. Her window was strewn open, looking out upon the gardens as her sparrows peeped dismally at her. Rubbing her temples, she whistled for Jump and he slunk out of hiding from the shadows. "What about you?" At his whine, she sighed. "Nari, scatter your flock into their positions and keep searching. He's alive. I know he is," she said fiercly.  
  
Looking down at the panting Jump, she smiled ruefully at the dog's questioning cock of his head. "Isn't the explanation that he's my friend good enough?" He barked; somehow she felt like he was laughing at her. With a wave of her hand, she shooed him off.  
  
'Is it?' The annoying, reasoning voice in her head said. 'Or is it so much more than that?'  
  
Refusing to answer it, Kel gathered her skirts and swept out of her room. Before, a messenger had relayed the message that King Maggur requested her presence. Venturing past the various doors and hallways, she stopped before a large, elaborately-designed door and rapped smartly upon it.  
  
[Come in.]  
  
Closing the door behind her, Kel curtsied before turning her head up. The sight before her almost caused her to stumble; at King Maggur's right knelt Neal. His hair was a dirty mess as were his clothes; they revealed tears where an obvious whipping had sliced through his skin as his wrists and feet were bound in chains. Blood heavily stained his clothes and continued to drip to the floor.  
  
She put up a scornful face. [A Tortallan?! What is he doing by filthying your Majesty's presence?] She sneered at Neal. [Dirty rat. Your kind ought to have been burned like they did to my home.]  
  
Neal's head snapped up, his eyes clouded with fury. "How dare you defend a monster like him?"  
  
"Shut your mouth, you common peasant," Kel sneered with a heavy accent. At Neal's widening eyes, she added, "Oh, are you suprised I can understand you?" She sniffed. "Tortallans. Stupid as pigs and just as dirty."  
  
King Maggur mildly chided, [Peace, lady.] He smiled. [Though I can not understand the language, I assume you two were exchanging heated barbs. He often mutters in that infernal language of his.] He kicked Neal's side, causing him to buckle over in pain, Neal's lips tightly closed to prevent any noise from escaping.  
  
Turning to Kel, King Maggur said, [I'm off to a meeting with some fellow... leaders. Though I would normally request your presence as my protector, your information about them has been sufficient enough; my guards can handle the rest.] He prodded Neal with his slipper-covered foot. [As my trusted spy, only you know of this being's presence. He is my bait in luring Keladry of Mindelan into Scanran.] His eyes blazed with deep hatred. [Because of her, my war is failing.]  
  
Kel grinned knowingly. [And your Majesty plans to slew her in an act of revenge.]  
  
He strode to her, gently touching her lip with a gloved finger. [Do not miss me too much.]  
  
She cast her eyes to the floor, not acting to show her discomfort at his touch.  
  
[Keep an eye on this... boy.] With that, he left the room.  
  
Kel was alone with Neal. Twirling a strand of her blonde wig, Kel pursed her lips as she studied Neal who stared back with equal earnest. Turning her heel on him, she clicked out into the hallway, but into the infirmary. Knowing her way around, Kel snatched some cloth strips, a towel,a basin of water and a jar of healing salve. Returning to the room, she wordlessly placed her materials onto the floor.  
  
Breathing heavily, Neal said through bleary eyes, "If your going to kill me, do it now."  
  
"Can you take off your shirt?" Kel asked instead in a heavy accent.  
  
Neal looked at her with disbelief. "W, what?"  
  
She sighed. "Don't fight me; it'll only hurt." Gently, she stripped off his bloody shirt. Dipping a small towel into the basin of water, she squeezed the water onto his back, then lightly wiped off the blood, ignoring his hiss of pain at the contact. Kel gulped; her heart ached at his pain and she longed to hug him and tell him it was all going to be okay.  
  
But that would ruin the plan.  
  
Instead, Kel scooped some healing salve onto her hand and began to plaster it over the wounds. She didn't notice that her hands were trembling until she felt Neal's intense look as he gazed at her from over his shoulder. Kel whispered, "Does it hurt?"  
  
Equally quiet, Neal replied, "Not really." After a moment of silence, he said, "I thought you were devoted to King Maggur." He didn't keep the disgust out of his tone.  
  
"Lift your arms." He obeyed and she began to wrap the bandages around him. Once she was done, she noticed that his hands were dripping with blood as well. Taking her already bloody towel, she washed it out within the pink-colored water and gently washed his hands. Rubbing salve upon it, her hands began to shake, while she whispered, "That awful monster..." She bound his hands as well with the cloth strips. Seeing his hands tighten around hers, she stifled a small chuckle. It was just like Neal to comfort her when she was supposed to be helping him.  
  
His eyes were unreadable as he loosened his grip. "I don't exactly know what to make of you."  
  
Kel raised her brows. [Nor I with you. For all I know, you probably relay everything I tell you to Maggur.] She had switched to speaking in Scanran.  
  
Neal smirked ironically. [Touche. As it is, I am in your debt, Lady. What may I do for you in return?]  
  
Kel smiled crookedly. [For starters, your name.]  
  
[Nealan of Queenscove. And yours?]  
  
If only it was that simple. Kel knew Neal and he was known for letting details slip, which was the reason why Kel had not yet revealed her identity to him. For now, she was satisfied with his whereabouts; all she had to do now was to get him out. That, and find the other captives.  
  
[Katherine of Melnikov.]  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Reviews are nice. 


End file.
